Tough Enough For You
by Hurricane's Super Girl
Summary: Update: Jamie comes for a visit and it wasn't to pretty, after that they head to the club.
1. About about

Title: Tough Enough For You  
  
Author: Hurricane's Super Girl  
  
Email: SugarslilLover@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Contains: Slash m/m, Angst, Drama, and all that good stuff...so don't read this IF you dont like slash.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own a thing, beside this computer. They belong to themself, and their soul also belongs to Vince. If I own them, there will be more gay storylines and maybe some loving..-wirk-  
  
Author Note: This story goes to all my girls, and to someone who I'm growing really close to and also give me the idea for this fic...I LOVE YOU CAT!!! If you every want to read the NC-17(b/c of the rules here)...then email me and I can lead you right to it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What a day it's been for both Matt Cappotelli and Jon Hennigon, returning to the WWE from OVW. The came back Sunday night heat, was happy to be back to where they call home.  
  
"Man, what a day" Jon said. He wraps the towel around himself, and heads to his locker and starts drying himself.  
  
"Hey Jon, can you hand me a towel? Since you took mine" Matt asked, with a laugh.  
  
"Sure, hold on. " He told him. He gets out a pair of boxers, and puts them on. He then got a towel, and walks over to Matt and hands it to him."Here you go".  
  
Thanks, man" He said. He drys himself the best he could, while watching Jon walk back to his locker and finish getting dress. He sighs, and heads to his locker which was next to Jon's. After getting dressed, he meets up with Jon and they head to the parking lot trying not to get muge by fans.  
  
"Want to drive, or do you want me to drive?" Jon asked.  
  
"I can drive, you can rest on our way to the hotel" Matt said. Jon smiles, almost melting Matt with that smile at the same time. He gets into the passager sider, and Matt gets in through the driver side.   
  
About fiver minutes later in the car, Jon was resting some. Which give Matt to be able to study Jon some more. He had a crush on Jon since Tough Enough, but never did tell anyone he was gay or Bi at the time of the show. When he reach the hotel, he shakes Jon some to wrake him up.  
  
"Hey, we're here" He told him. Jon opens his deep color eyes, and rubs them. Matt parks the car, and turns it off. They get out the car, and get their bags and head over to the hotel.   
  
While they was trying to get the card to their shared room, a few fans run their way to them asking them to sigh stuff and hugs. After they was able to get away, they head to their room, and got in as fast as they could before more fans come.  
  
After they got into their rooms, they set their bags down and Matt goes to the TV and hopes something good it on. Jon heads out the room, getting them something to eat and to drink. About an hour, he comes back with some Wendy's and sits the food down on the table. Matt notice, as he was eatting his food that Jon hasn't touch his food.  
  
"You ok, Jon?" he asked. Jon looks at Matt, then shakes his head.  
  
"I'm ok, just tired" he told him.  
  
"Do you need me to feed you?" Matt asked. Causing Jon to laugh some, making Matt smile.  
  
"Sure, I miss being fed like a baby" Jon said. Matt grab a frenchfry, and brings it to Jon's mouth. He opens his mouth with a smiles, and and bits down on the fry halfway and eats the first half. Matt got butterflies in his stomach, from just watching him lick his lips trying to get the salt. After they got done eatting and they got dress for bed, Jon and Matt was really bored.  
  
When they got into bed, its starts to rain and lighting outside. Which everytime the lighting hit, it give Matt the chance to see Jon's outline. Just at he closes his eyes to sleep, he feels someone taping his shoulder.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
Jon? What you still doing up?" he asked.  
  
"You care, if I sleep with you tonight?" Jon asked.  
  
"Um..sure" he told him. He made room for Jon on the bed, and lets out a really big sigh. He tried to sleep, but knowing that Jon behind him he just couldn't.Just as Matt was able to close his eyes, he feel arms wrap around his waist. 'I bet he is dreaming aboy some girl', Matt thought before he heard a moan.  
  
"Matt" Jon moan a little bit louder, causing Matt to go into shock.  
  
Fin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was a good start..I guess..  
  
Matt: I think it is...  
  
Your just saying that so you can get with Jon.  
  
Jon: I'm loved!!  
  
Please review..I'll give you all a cookie with a wrestler!! 


	2. Our crushes

Title: Tough Enough For You 2/?  
  
Author: Hurricane's Super Girl  
  
Email: SugarslilLover@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Contains: Slash m/m, Angst, Drama, and all that good stuff...so don't read this IF you dont like slash.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own a thing, beside this computer. They belong to themself, and their soul also belongs to Vince. If I own them, there will be more gay storylines and maybe some loving..-wirk-  
  
Author Note: Thanks to all my friends for the ideas for my story, and for liking it also. Sorry to Sammie, for not using her idea..me still love you. Thanks to xtemediva for reviewing my fic, I love feeling love. The NC-17 is up on my group, if u dont have the link..I'll give it to u.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Matt" Jon moan, causing Matt goes into shock.  
  
'Did he just moan my name? But he's he going out with what's her name? Jamie(not from TE) Coillions, was they also getting marry?' Matt's thoughts was stop when he feels a hand on his lower stomach, causing butterflies to reappear. Matt grabs Jon hand, and takes a very deep breath and turns around and looks at the sleeping Jon.  
  
Jon, wake up" Matt says, as he also shake Jon with his free hand. He moans again, and open his sleeply eyes. He starts to kind-of get scared, when he notice that Matt was looing at him with his deep hazle eyes(sorry if wrong).  
  
"Um...sorry. Did I wake you" Jon said. 'please let go of my hand, god. It's enough that I have a crush on you, all I need is you to be holding my hand' Jon thought.   
  
Matt lets go of Jon's hand, but cups his face causing Jon's breath to stagger. Next thing he knew, him and Matt was kissing. He was so into the kiss, that he didn't notice that Matt got on top of him and was pinning him down.  
  
As their to tongues was dual each other, both Jon and Matt try to stipp each other as much they could before rupping it off. After the kiss was broke, Matt starts kissing Jon's neck and leaves a mark on one of his sweet spots.   
  
His kisses start to move down more, as the kisses starts to get closer and closer to his thumbing emotion, so Jon's moans starts to become louder. He than feel a westness around his steel hard memeber.  
  
"Oh, God" Jon pardy said. Matt did a trick he learn, and starts to relax his throat and Jon emotion goes down into his throat. Jon's fingers grabs a hold on to Matt's hair, as he starts to get this fire feeling in him stomach.   
  
The pressure from Matt giving him a blow job was great, and he never thought a guy could give one better than a girl till now. Just as he felt he was about to cum, Matt stops and removes Jon's emotion from his mouth and goes up and kisses him.  
  
"Matt" Jon protest, causing Matt to smile into the kiss.  
  
"I got something better, so close you eye" Matt told him. As Jon close him eyes, he felt the bed lift knowing Matt is getting something. Matt heads to bag and looks through it, and finds his baby lotion and heads back to the bed.  
  
Second later Matt came inside Jon, moaning his name. Falls down beside of Jon, puffing both of them tries to catch their breath.  
  
Matt wraps his arms around Jon, and close his eyes and sleeps. Jon gets his cell and check to see who calls him, 'God, what am I going to tell her' Jon thought. While he was busy lost in his thoughts, Matt heads his head closer to Jon softly kissing the back of his neck.  
  
'I'll worry about this later' Jon though. He lays his arm on top of Matts, and heads to sleep himself.  
  
The next morning, Matt wakes up from what he believes was a perfect dream. But when he feels the body next to him, he than see that Jon is wrap in his arms and facing him. He looks so peaceful, and so beautiful. He moves some of his hair behind his ear, moves his hand around the angel face.   
  
Jon wakes up, with the feeling of someone hand moving around his face. He opens his brown eyes, and looks into Matt's.  
  
"Morning" Matt says, as he leans in for a kiss. He thought this was going to be just a soft kiss, but it turn into a deep kiss. Like the ones from last night. Just as Jon had his hand at the back on Matt's head making the kiss even more deeper, his cell rings. He broke the kiss with the protest of Matt, he gets his cell.  
  
"Hello" he answer.  
  
"Hey Jon, it's Al. You two up?" Al asked.  
  
"Yea, what time is it?" he asked, as he watch Matt get up from bed and to his own bag. Matt gets some clothes and goes into the bathroom, but didn't close the door all the way.  
  
"I believe it's fifthteen minuts pass nine" Al told him.  
  
"Ok, we'll be down in about 30 minutes" he told Al, before hanging up. Jon goes to his bag and gets some clean clothes, and thinks he also needs a shower from last night. He walks into the bathroom, and lays his clothes at the sink and heads into the shower.  
  
Matt was washing his body, when he feels some arms wrap around his waist. He feels a soft kiss on the back on his neck on his soft spot, causing him to let out a small moan.  
  
"How did you sleep" Matt asked him. He turn around looks right into those brown orbs, the ones that always get him.  
  
"Good" Jon says, as he leans in and kisses him, the lustful kiss was broke when Jon moves to the left side of Matt's neck and sucks on a sofe spot and leaves a mark. Just like what Matt did last night. They took turns washing each other, then they got out and got dress.  
  
Al Snow wait for them in the lobby, and was also talking to Maven and RVD. When he saw Matt and Jon walking to him, he said bye to the others and heads to them.  
  
"Finally, I thought you two was never going to come. Lets go, we got some workout to do" he told them, and puts one arm on Matt shoulder and the other on Jon's shoulder.  
  
FIN  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YEA!! I finally got the second cahpter done, man. I thought I'll nevr get it done, this is my first lemon-sex-thing on a fic, so fogive me if it's bad.  
  
-Matt and Jon in my closet-  
  
Those two, anyway. Tell me what you think, if you like or hate. Just be nice about it, and I'll make it rain cookies.  
  
Preview for next chapter(untitle): They go to the gym to work out, think they'll make it before they get a little..-wirk-. And who is Jamie? Jon's gf. 


	3. One More Minute

Title: One More Minute  
  
Author: Hurricane's Super Girl  
  
Email: SugarslilLover@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Contains: Slash m/m, Angst, Drama, and all that good stuff...so don't read this IF you dont like slash.   
  
Disclaimer: If you don't already know, than you need to be knock out or something.  
  
Author Note: Thanks to all who reads this story, I don't know how mant chapters I'm going to do. It all matters on something..I guess. And there is going to be a minor couple in this story, well really three and they all are guys...don't like..you don't have to read it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
****Jon POV****  
  
Man, what a night it was last night. I'm still sore, but I'll live. Before we head off to the gym, we was talking to one of our trainers Al Snow. We was waiting on Maven, and as soon he rejoin we head out to the gym.  
  
When we got to the gym, we head to work out in different parts, but me and Matt wasn't too far away. Every now and then we'll look at each other work out, and it was hard not to watch him. He had his blond hair back, just a white shirt and black shorts. To me, I think he is only working out to show off to me and I really like it.  
  
After about an hour of working out, all four us was taking a brake. Matt hands me a bottle of water, and brushes his hand with mine. Sending back the butterflies, right back to my stomach. As I was drinking my water, I notice that Randy was sitting on one of Batista's legs. And Batista had an arm around his waist, kind of scarey to see that.  
  
In the back of my head, I was thinking. Jamie. How am I going to tell her, that me and Matt had sex and I like it. What if she made me chose, between her and Matt. Who would I chose? I love Jamie; she is pretty, got a great mind, but she was a better friend then girlfriend. She's not too happy about wrestling, and not being at home.  
  
And than there's Matt. He understands how much I love wrestling, we are wrestling parters, and we share the same dreams. Now I start to notice things about Matt, that i never said about a guy. He's beautfuil, great friend, and great lover also. So, since we are lovers. Do I call him my boyfriend, or just lovers.  
  
I feel a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump a little. I turn to see who it was, and I turn into those hazle orbs. God, I love his eyes.  
  
"You ok? You like a little out of it" Matt said, with a little bit of worry added ot it. He sits down next to me on the showers floor, but didn't move his eyes away from me. Thank God that I head to the showers not to long ago, or some people might be getting a free show.  
  
"Sorry, just got a lot on my mind" I told him. He shakes his head some, and looks down onto the ground. I sigh and I also lay my head on his shoulder, he lays his head on mine and we just sit there quietly.  
  
"Jon, what about Jamie" He asked. God, I don't know what I'm going to do about Jamie. I love her, but I also love Matt now. Man, what am I going to do.  
  
"I don't know" I told him, after a big sigh. He moves his head back up, and looks at me as I lift my head up also. I look deep into his eyes, before he starts to lean in. When he kissed me, I never hold back. I open my mouth, wlecoming him tongue and allowing it to do it's courtship.  
  
As the kiss becomes deeper, I forgot that we was in the gyms showers. He pulls me down to the floor, making him on top of me. The kiss is what kept the moan quiet, as our clothed cocks rubbing against each other. I can hear other moans from the back of the showers, we must have not hear that shower going.  
  
From the lack of air, we broke the kiss. Than we went back to kissing, and rubbing against each other. His hands goes to my sides, and under my shirt. He rubs my sides, than heads down to the tip of my shorts. He moves his hand to my hips, as our rubbing each other cock's starts to get faster. The pressure was different from last night, put not too different.  
  
From the back of the showers, we both heard 'Oh my God, Shawn' and seconds afters that 'Hunter'. That got me to wonder for a second, put when my mind came back I notice something different. Nither of us have our shirt, or shorts on.  
  
" Oh my God" I said, I felt that I can bust any second. Matt starts kissing me again, before I cum out almost screaming if it wasn't for the kiss.Matt came about seconds later, our stomachs and lower chest had cum all on it. So, we got up and head to a shower to clean up ourself.  
  
Around one o'clock, we head back to the hotel. Al told us to meet up with him about ten mintues after eight, in the lobby and head out to a club. In our suit, both me and Matt was looking for something to where tonight.   
  
While me and Matt was in the shower, my cell tone starts ringing. I put a towel around my waist, and goes to the part of the suit with the beds and get my cell.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey sweetie" the female vocie said.  
  
"Jamie?" I said a little shock.  
  
"Yea, who did you think it was" she told me.  
  
"Sorry, didn't think you was going to called from our fight before I left to go on the road" I told her, as I feel arounds wrap around my waist, and Matt sits down. Causing me to sit on his lap.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten mad like that. But Jon, your hardy home. How are going to have a family, if your hardy home?" She said. God. Family, don't get me worng. I want a family, I don't know if I want one anytime soon.  
  
I get up and walk around the bathroom of the suit talking to Jamie, while Matt lays down. I also lay down next to him, so he wraps his arms around me.  
  
"And another thing, what about Matt Cappotelli" Jamie aske. He heard his name, and tightens his hold on me.  
  
Jamie, please don't start with this" I told her. She never really like him, and I could never understand why. He is a great person, a trustful friend, and a great lover. To her, Matt is what rupping us apart and I don't think so.  
  
"Come on, Jon. Why do you want to be around him, when you can be around me?" she said.  
  
"You know I love and care about you, but I can't stand you yelling at me about my job or any of my friends. Listen, I gotto go" I told her, before hanging up on her.God, why does she always got to do that to me. I turn around so I could look at Matt, but he wouldn't look me in the face. "Matt, look at me. Please"  
  
He looks at me, and his hazle green eyes was looking like they was going to cry. I pull him into a hug, I dont wanna see him cry.  
  
" I feel like it's my fault that you and Jamie are fighting" he told me.  
  
"No, that's not true" I told him, I lift his chin. So we was looking eye to eye. I pull him into a kiss, at first he didn't do anything. But he couldn't help it, and kisses me back. We siggle close together before taking a nap, since we wasn't going to be leaving for seven hours.  
  
When I woke up, it was five minutes till three. When I turn around to look at Matt, I felt like I couldn't breath. I know that, someday I'm going to have to chose between them. And I think I know who I'm going to pick.  
  
FIN  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know the ending is corny, but bite me. I'll be ground Thursday, but I won't be ground for long. So, I hope to have the next chapter soon. But, after this fic I got two more to do. I'm thinking I'm not going to 'Rock me Baby'...Karen you know what I'll talking about.  
  
Preview for 'For Your Love'- The guys head to the club, they dance, maybe some kissing, and maybe some more. oh ho guess who came to visit Jon.  
  
Please review, they are like my friend and kind-of like my muses...I guess 


	4. For Your Love

Author: Hurricane's Super Girl  
  
Email: SugarslilLover@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Contains: Slash m/m, Angst, Drama, and all that good stuff...so don't read this IF you don't like slash.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN no one, but I hope you already know that. If you ready believe that I own the wrestler, than I'm the girlfriend of Shane Helms and that's not a bad thing though. There might be a few OC's, and they belong to me, so Jamie belongs to me.  
  
Author Note: I'm back, don't know if I'm better than ever though. I might bring a little bit of Hunter/Shawn, and Batista/Randy. Some of my favorites couples. My ideas for this fic is coming in the speed of ONE MPH and also my muses won't stay out of my mop closet. So, I'll try to update date like two days later from the update before. In this fic, I have been a bad girl writing this.^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***Matt's POV***  
  
Man, does this shower feel good. I wanted to take another one before we leave for the club, and I needed to get some things off my mind. And one of those things is Jamie, and I wonder what she was saying about me when she called Jon early today.  
  
Every time I saw them together, I always thought she was lucky to have him. And now, I feel lucky that I can at lest have I can have him when we are on the road. I wonder, if she makes him have to pick who will he chose? Man, that's a scary thought. I was so into my thoughts, I jump when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" Jon told me. I couldn't help but smile; he always got ways of changing the mood. And that's a good thing, because I need to get my mind on a different subject before I start crying again.  
  
"It's ok" I told him. I could feel his kisses all around my neck, before he pulls me in for a very lustful kiss. God, he's a great kisser. The kiss gets deeper, as I was pull up against the shower wall as the water is still pouring on us.  
  
Jon's kisses travels down to my lower stomach, than he goes down to my cock. My breath starts to stagger, as he starts to give me the blowjob. Man, he is good for someone who had never been with a guy like this before.  
  
"Ohh..God" I moan. Jon smiles at my moans, and keeps going. I lead my heads to his hair and grab a hold of some, when I get that fire feeling in my stomach. He moves his tongue around the sides of my cock, which was already got pre-cum coming out.  
  
After I cum inside his mouth, he gets up wiping his mouth and pulls me into a very lust kiss and I can taste myself in his mouth. His tongue battles with mine, as I feel his hard cock rubbing against my thigh. I move my hand down to his cock, and he lets out a gasp. All I had to do was move my hand around, he cum all over my hand.   
  
As we just got out the shower, some knocks on the door to our suit. Jon heads to the door only in a towel, and answers the door I guess. When I walk out the bathroom, I notice that she was here.  
  
"Were you two like taking a shower together or something?" Jamie asked him. Jon was sitting on in a chair, and didn't look too happy either.  
  
"Jamie, please don't go there" Jon plead.  
  
"Why not, I'm your girlfriend. So, I have the right to know if you two shower together or not" she told him. She was looking at me, as if I was sent from hell to tare her and Jon apart.  
  
"I'm going to go ahead and meet up with Al" I told him. He shakes his head, and I head out the door. I didn't really move from the door, I can hear Jamie asking him question about him and me.  
  
"How can you do this to me, after all I been through for you. Did you go, well my girlfriend is not here. So, I'll just fuck my friend" Jamie said. She must be really mad, I can hear her through the door.  
  
"No, I didn't think that you know I love you, but I can't take you always yelling at me about everything I do" Jon said. God, I hope this isn't going the way I think it is.  
  
"Ok, Jon. I'm going to make this easy on you; you are going to have to choose. Who do you love and want more, Me or Matt?" she asked him. I back away from the door, scared to listen.   
  
I head down to the lobby, where Al Snow was talking to Shawn Michaels and Hunter. I put a fake smile on my face, as I came up to the guys. Half an hour later, Jon walks up to us not really in a happy mood.   
  
"Jon, why the long face?" Al Snow asked.   
  
"Jamie came by, and she wasn't too happy" Jon told him. We head down to the Suit Inn club; there were a lot of people there since it was open for two hours.  
  
I was sitting at the bar drinking some for my drink, when Jon came over to me and sits down next to me. We didn't say anything to each other for about ten minutes, before he turns and looks at me.  
  
"You ok Jon?" I asked him. He looks pretty out of it, and it got me to wonder. Who did he chose, Jamie or me?  
  
"Yea, just thinking" He told me. He looks at me, and takes a really deep breath and turns to me. "Jamie, she made me have to chose between you and her"  
  
Oh God, do I want to know what he is going to say? My heart feels like it's in my throat, and I don't know what to say.  
  
"She did, sorry she made it come to that?" I asked. God, what have I done. I could have hurt Jon and Jamie's relationship. He leans in and kisses me, and I couldn't believe that this is happening. "And I chose you"  
  
'For Your Love' by Jessica Simpson song was playing, I look out into the dance floor and I see Shawn slow dancing with Hunter. They look so cute together, and Shawn had his arm around Hunter's neck and was kissing him.  
  
"You want to dance" Jon asked. I nod my head, and he takes me to the dance floor and puts his arms around my neck as I put my hands around his waist.  
  
   
  
*  
  
You are every part of me  
  
And with every breath I take   
  
Your love will light my way  
  
*  
  
He pulls me closer to him, I still can't believe it. He chose me over her, I guess he does really love me.  
  
*  
  
And for every day I live   
  
The promise that I made   
  
Is I will never let you go babe   
  
*  
  
He lays his head on my shoulder, and very time I feel his breath it makes me shiver. I felt him give a small, light kiss on my neck. Man, and on one of those soft spots too.  
  
   
  
*  
  
I swear I never knew love like this before   
  
And for everything you are   
  
I gotta make you know  
  
For your love  
  
*  
  
I look to my right and I see Batista and Randy dancing together, not too far away from Shawn and Hunter. This might sound weird, but Batista and Randy looks like a cute couple.  
  
*  
  
And I'd give anything for your love   
  
'Cause baby I'd never make it alone   
  
And forever I'll stand by your side   
  
I just gotta make you see yeah   
  
I lonely live... for your love   
  
*  
  
Jon lifts his head and looks deep in my eyes, while I'm just getting lost into those beautiful brown orbs of his. I lean in and give him a soft kiss, just as I was pulling away Jon makes a whimper protest.   
  
*  
  
When I was running out of faith   
  
You still believed in me   
  
And never let me fall   
  
And the times I lost my way   
  
You're the one who held me up   
  
And brought me through it all   
  
*  
  
That whimper causes me to smile, and to also lean in for another kiss. The second one was different, it was deeper and more lustful.  
  
*  
  
I swear I never saw it like this before   
  
'Cause baby with your love you gave me   
  
The reason to go on   
  
And for your love   
  
*  
  
When I look at his eyes again, they was not full of sadness or worries, it was full of lust and love. Something tells me, he was telling the truth and he did pick me. And he is happy about his choice , and that's all that counts.  
  
*  
  
And I'd give anything for your love   
  
'Cause baby I'd never make it alone   
  
And forever I'll stand by your side   
  
I just gotta make you see yeah   
  
*  
  
I couldn't take it any more, we told Al that we was leaving and head back to our suit. As soon we going to the bed, I pull him into a kiss. I pull his down to the bed making me on top of him.  
  
Me and him both pull what clothes we, before we start ripping the rest off. We broke from the kiss, because of lack of air and than went back to kissing. I move my hand down to his hard cock, and I start to drag my nails around it causing him to moan.  
  
"God, why do you tease" Jon say breathless. He flips me over, making himself the one on top. I couldn't help but smile, I'm going to let him have his way. This time. Jon falls to the other side of me, as we both was catching outr breath.  
  
"Matt..?"   
  
"huh?" I asked him, as I turn around facing him.  
  
"I love you"he told me. I didn't think I'll every hear him say those three words, I smiles and lean in for a soft kiss.  
  
"I love you too" I told him. We wraps our arms around each other, and head into for once a nice and peaceful sleep.  
  
***Shawn POV***  
  
"Shawn?"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I thought I heard some moans and something hitting against the wall" Hunter told me, he knows I love him but I would love some sleep right now.  
  
"Don't worry about it" I told him, as I wrap my arms around his waist and bring him closer. He quiets down some, and heads back to sleep after I give him a kiss.  
  
FINE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like the way I end the chapter? Sorry it took me SO long ago, I had a minor writes block. I went come on now, I got fics to be done, and it went bye bye.  
  
Preview for '30 Minutes' :In this one, I'll get more into the Shawn/Hunter pair. Matt's little sister joins the WWE, and falls for everyone's favorite super hero. Oh NO! Someone is stalking Matt, and it's pissing off his boyfriend Jon.  
  
Please review... I'll give you..umm...an Drow elf aka Dark elf.. pretty please!! 


End file.
